Eyes Closed
by raichurai
Summary: Her fingertips brush against his skin with closed eyes. [Contestshipping] [One shot]


**Eyes Closed****  
****Authors Note:** OmG. This is absolutely terrible. Read it if you want. You won't like it. LoL.  
Lyrics are from "All Around Me" by _Flyleaf  
_

May Maple groaned dragging her feet into the Maple household, dropping her bookbag beside the door. She just came from an annual event for all aspiring coordinators, it was pretty much a carnival. She was there from morning till dusk. Closing the door from behind, her now rosy cheeks burned from the constant sunlight radiating against her pale skin for the entire day. Her mom would always bother her to wear sunscreen before going out to train, or even stepping outside for a moment. May would of course, stubbornly decline, thinking that rather than getting a sunburn, she would get a great tan instead. Too bad for her, she wasn't one of the lucky ones.

_Of course Max can go out and get tan...figures. _May bent down to pull her shoes off, carelessly tossing them aside. _Great. My feet stink..._

"Mom! I'm home!" May called out into the living room. She received nothing but silence. Wandering into the kitchen, she found a note from her parents saying that they'll be back later tonight.

The burnette let out an exasperated sigh, feeling the cold beads of sweat trickle down her face, down into her shirt. Immediately May shivered, feeling very disgusted with herself.

_Gross! I definitely need a shower. Stat._

Letting the shower run to heat up, May literally had to peel off her clothing off her skin surprised that even someone as feminine as her would prespire so much just from walking around. Stepping into the shower, the heated droplets hitting her bare skin instantly made her body relax. Hugging herself, she sighed with content. Definitely more than satisfied with the simple remedy.

_I can be here all night..._

He was there, waiting for her. No one was home when he knocked, so he gave himself the invite to enter the Maple's home. Yeah, it was the least bit stalker-ish, but it didn't matter to him. As long as he would get to see her. His attraction to the clumsy teenager was too much to ignore. He wandered around the home for not too long, only longing to find her room. It was simple, it was the girliest room in the building - probably the most girliest room he has ever seen.

The room was colored in many shades of red to pink, not much to his surprise. There were tons of little 'cutesy' toys and dolls scattered all around her bed and table tops. Posters of frilly and gay boy bands glued onto her walls. On the window sill, there layed his roses, dryed up and pressed.

There in her room for a few hours, he heard foot steps coming up the stairs. He opened May's door slightly and quietly, taking a peak at who just entered the bathroom. He grinned to himself as he heard the shower begin to run.

The bathroom door was unlocked.

This was doubtlessly, a lucky day. His hand turned the knob slowly. She was already in the shower, he could see her slender silhouette through the off white shower curtain. He stood there for a brief moment, watching her hands run down her curves while swaying her body as she hummed a soothing tune.

He threw his clothes on top of hers.

Silently as possible, he slid the curtains for himself to step into the shower. His lustful and curious emerald eyes never looking away from her.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

May licked her lips, taking a taste of the warm liquid that filled her insides with joy. She couldn't help but giggle childishly, feeling a tickling sensation that grew around her waist. It felt as if it was someone hugging her.

She closed her eyes, her hands contacting with the other pair that rested on her bare waist. Pushing herself against the body behind her, motioning her body down and up.

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

He let out a moan through his teeth, grinding his hips against her backside as he pressed his lips against her neck, followed by her ear. Her soaked hair was in the way mostly, but it didn't bother him, his teeth managed to nibble down onto her ear.

He felt her hands grip onto his hair, pushing him more into her, neck arched. Even through the hot steam he saw those rosy lips of hers part slightest bit. The urge to touch and kiss her all was overwhelming, he turned her around almost forcefully. Caressing her breasts his lips pressed onto her slightly parted ones, rough as he was, May still remained relaxed, following his movements in a cool and calm manner. It drove him crazy.

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

May felt his lips smirk into hers, as her hands traced around his lower abdomen. Her eyes remained closed, still humming that soothing tune as her lips rested upon his.

Her eyes finally opened, eyes meeting with his. Taken back for only a moment, her lips fixed into an amused grin. "And I see you..."

**Authors Note:** Haha. Wooow. Props to anyone who has made to the end. xP May's finishing quote or whatever you want to call it, "And I see you..." is also part of the song I used. It means pretty much...she now knows who was groping her in the shower. lol. Simple no?


End file.
